


Starbucks Boy

by pickles_loves_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickles_loves_1D/pseuds/pickles_loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got this from a tumblr post :) </p><p> </p><p>             Basically, what if Louis was lonely and bored and hadn't met anyone in a long time so he goes to a Starbucks and yells ARE THERE ANY GAYS IN THIS STARBUCKS and no one moves until Harry just timidly raises his hand and shrugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Boy

Louis Tomlinson has realized something in the past two days. Actually, make it two things. The first, is that he spends way to much time at the Starbucks down the road from his flat. The second, he hasn't met anyone in quite a long time. Obviously he's met new people but they were either straight, taken, or jerks. 

Now, most people would be fine with not having anyone but Louis is not like most people. He likes being in a relationship so not being in one is difficult. He's a romantic but he's also quite spontaneous. Because of him being so spontaneous, he decides to do something he's either going to regret and deny it the rest of his life, or thank the heavens he did it.

As Louis walked into Starbucks and ordered his Iced Oprah Cinnamon Chai Tea Latte he noticed all of the couples around him. Sighing, he took a sip of his drink before pulling out his phone so he didn't look as lonely. After about five or so minutes he put his phone away and thought of a decision that was either going to end well, or very badly.

Standing up, Louis shouted "Are there any gays in this Starbucks?" People stopped what they were doing and just stared at him. It was quiet and no one moved until a guy with curly chestnut brown hair and green eyes timidly raised his hand. Louis looked at him and smiled. "You, kid with the curly hair, come here." He said, looking at the guy. Curls, as Louis has decided to call him in his mind for the time being, stood up with his drink and slowly walked over to where Louis was, but not without tripping and almost spilling his drink on some lady. Blushing, Curls gained his balance and made it over to Louis. "Sit." Louis said, pointing at the chair next to him. Curls sat, as everyone continued doing what they had previously been doing.

"I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson. You are?" Louis said, starting up a conversation. "Harry. Harry Styles." Curls- Harry said, smiling at Louis. "Now that I've probably interrupted your day, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go see a movie tomorrow night?" Louis said, after an hour of talking to Harry which included terrible jokes( "Why couldn't the flower ride his bike? Because he had no pedals. Get it, flowers have petals but bikes have pedals?" "I got it.") , getting to know one another, and telling ridiculous stories ("I swear, he flipped off the skateboard, landed in the fountain, and ended up getting kicked out by security.") . Harry smiled, "I'd love too." Louis handed Harry his phone and said, put your number in and text yourself. Harry did as he was told before telling Louis goodbye and that he can't wait for the movie. As he left, Louis looked at the number and realized Harry put his name as 'Starbucks Boy :P'. Maybe he wasn't going to be lonely and bored for much longer.

 

Hi, this is my first one shot :) Anything in parentheses and italics are stories/jokes H and L said/told :)


End file.
